


Probability Matrix

by cheshiresmiling, elegantanagram (Lir), harpydora, HSWCBetaOT4 (whilst), orphan_account, Phrenotobe, Stripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardianswap, Gen, Illustrated, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiresmiling/pseuds/cheshiresmiling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/pseuds/elegantanagram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpydora/pseuds/harpydora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilst/pseuds/HSWCBetaOT4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/pseuds/Phrenotobe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/pseuds/Stripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in doomed timelines, there are some unfortunate universal constants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probability Matrix

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is Team Dave<3Jade<3John<3Rose's Round 1 entry for the 2014 HSWC (posted like two months later, whoops), which placed in seventh! The theme was "The Butterfly Effect." Art was done by Phrenotobe, Quibbs, harpydora, Stripe, cheshiresmiling, and barrelroll2 (dw username), and the writing was done by elegantanagram, Stripe and whilst. Enjoy!

 

As an [exciting soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7Owq7SFehU) swells in the background, the countdown to the Reckoning is ticking back by the second! But what's this? It looks like whoever was in the lab failed to set one of the parameters. 

Well, you think an experienced junior ectobiologist such as yourself you can handle this much even without the helpful paw of your loyal assistant Dr. Meowgon. 

 

 

You press a button at random. You’ve got a one out of four shot at getting it right, but hey. 

What could possibly go wrong?

 

 

 

 

 

▆▆▆▆▆▆ ▆▆▆▆▆▆ ▆▆▆▆▆▆

 

 

 

 

GA: Rose  
GA: I Know That My Condolences About Your Lusus Are Not Enough To  
GA: Nevermind  
GA: Please Just  
GA: Reconsider

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


 

GT: hey rose!!!   
GT: jade is in big trouble! i think she needs your time powers to help her!   
TT: Aruswea sib;r o'ert ruk ur;a fiis 'bs dyxjub; runw ri o'ert.   
GT: ...rose? :(   


 

 

GT: dave!!!!!!!   
GT: we're in some serious trouble here!!   
TG: no i know jades dead and rose is crazy  
TG: noirs out of control and were up to our writhing eyesockets and other zoologically dubious physiology in game shenanigans with sloppy space mutants horrorestricting our every move   
TG: or at least strider is   
TG: i suppose there are things even shades cant protect you from  
GT: is there anything we can do?   
TG: if we could get strider to time shenanigans her ass back here we might stand a chance but shes gone completely off the deep end  
GT: yeah, i couldn't reach her either. i think she's going after noir. :(   
TG: yeah  
GT: any chance...   
TG: sorry harloop dead end path trust me  
GT: so.   
GT: that's it?   
GT: we're done?   
TG: looks like it  
TG: nice knowing you dude  
TG: its been real  
GT: :(   
GT: what do we do now?   
TG: i dont know  
TG: i guess we just  
TG: wait

 

 

 

 

 

 

▆▆▆▆▆▆ ▆▆▆▆▆▆ ▆▆▆▆▆▆

 

 

 

 

TT: What did you do?   
TT: WHAT DID YOU DO??   
_ TT: QG’R SUS TIY SI???   
_

 

 

TT: Dave? :(   
TG: yeah whats up  
TT: I think I made a mistake prototyping my sprite.   
TT: She came back… wrong.   
TG: what do you mean wrong

 

 

TG: holy shit

 

 

GG: hey, jadesprite! are you still on the battlefield?  
GG: because something big is coming your way   
GG: im on it! 

 

   


 

GG: caw caw motherfuckers B)

 

 

 

 

 

▆▆▆▆▆▆ ▆▆▆▆▆▆ ▆▆▆▆▆▆

 

 

 

 

 

TT: John! Look out!   
GT: what?

 

 

TT: JOHN!  
TT: Higb...  
TT: Tiu qukk o’t die rgus!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TG: im telling you i laid so many delicate smooches on these corpses  
TG: it was like  
TG: a sleeping beauty sleepover i crashed after probably fucking up a dragon and hacking through a thorny maze of oh my god what is that  
TG: you know what nevermind  
TG: a thorny maze of whatever the fuck that’s not and just handed out the smooches right and left  
TG: but i mean in a cool gallant way or whatever not like a total creep who just sort of macks on whoever whenever very you know  
TG: respectful  
TG: or whatever what are the rules for pecking corpses not like in the caw caw way but in the this isnt cpr way good question no one knows  
TG: so not to sound like a broken record or anything but   
TG: how is it coming  
TG: yo lalonde?   
TG: shitty chess planet to jade lalonde dont make me come over there  
GG: they are still not doing anything  
TG: oh   
GG: if the smooching isnt working then i dont know what to do  
GG: i have consulted all the walkthroughs and half-baked prophesies and even our trolling antagonists but  
TG: its not your fault  
GG: there is still nothing  
TG: jade  
TG: jade  
TG: jade are you ok i am not fucking around  
GG: i will be perfectly fine as soon as i fix this!!   
TG: sounds like a lot of lalonde bullshit  
GG: yeah  
GG: i  
GG: it is  
TG: sit tight im coming over there  
TG: dont really want to be alone now anyway  
GG: yeah...   
GG: me neither :( 

 

 

 

 

 

 

▆▆▆▆▆▆ ▆▆▆▆▆▆ ▆▆▆▆▆▆

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

DAVE: holy shit  
DAVE: rocking that orange there lalonde  
DAVE: looking like the most fabulous orange traffic cone i ever did lay eyes on  
ROSE: Is that a back-handed compliment I hear, Strider?   
ROSE: Because I have a few choice words about that new coif of yours.   
DAVE: what no  
DAVE: i dont do backhanded i am being so completely serious here cross my heart hope to die  
DAVE: though i guess the dying thing isnt that big a deal anymore  
DAVE: just  
DAVE: its better than your weird evil inky gray thing  
DAVE: you went off the rails for a bit there but you seem better now  
DAVE: im glad  
ROSE: I suppose you’re right. It seems everything has turned out for the best. Orange is a much less foreboding color.   
ROSE: .....I’m glad, too.

 

 

 


End file.
